creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hüter des Verfalls: Bahnhof
Ich hatte schon immer eine besondere Beziehung zu stillgelegten Bahnhöfen. Das mag jetzt für den ein oder anderen ein wenig eigenartig klingen, aber im Grunde ist es doch gut nachvollziehbar. Was gibt es poetischeres als einen Ort, der einst eine Hauptader des Lebens gewesen war und der hunderte und tausende von Menschen an ihr Ziel gebracht hatte. Ein wahrer Brennpunkt aus Emotionen: Dem nervösen Bauchgrummeln vor dem Vorstellungsgespräch, der Uniprüfung oder dem ersten Arbeitstag, dem aufregenden Kribbeln vor dem ersten Date, der Vorfreude auf einen langen und entspannenden Urlaub oder der Traurigkeit auf der ewig scheinenden Heimreise nach einer schmerzlichen Trennung. Ein Ort, der einst so voller Leben war und der nun als rostiges und sinnloses Relikt seiner einstigen Bedeutsamkeit die Landschaft verschandelt. In dieser Hinsicht war der Bahnhof auf dem ich mich gerade befand geradezu archetypisch. Von Gras und Unkraut überwucherte, rostrote und oftmals ins Nichts führende Gleise lagen wie gebrochene Knochen herum. Jahrzehntealter Müll in Form von Trinkpäckchen, Zigaretten, Getränkedosen und Flaschen breitete sich vergilbt und verblichen über die gesamte Landschaft aus und diente gelegentlich Asseln, Tausendfüsslern und anderen Insekten als Habitat. Und das Bahnhofsgebäude selbst war ebenfalls zu einer rostigen und ausgehöhlten Ruine verkommen, die bedrohlich im rötlichen Licht der untergehenden Sonne vor mir aufragte. Eine plötzlich heraufziehende Windböe wirbelte ein paar alte Zigarrettenpackungen herum und ließ mich frösteln. Es war erst Ende März und ich hatte dummerweise für meinen Ausflug keine Jacke eingepackt. Dafür war die Idee, dem alten Bahnhof einen Besuch abzustatten wohl einfach zu spontan gekommen. Ich hatte schon vor einiger Zeit in einer Community für Lost Places von diesem Bahnhof gelesen, doch erst heute hatte sich die Gelegenheit ergeben und so stand ich nun vor dem Bahnhofsgebäude, aus dem vor gut Dreißig Jahren der letzte Zug seine Fahrt gestartet hatte. Tragischerweise hatte ausgerechnet eine dieser letzten Fahrten in einer Katastrophe geendet. Der hoffnungslos überalterte Zug entgleiste bereits nach wenigen Kilometern und brachte – neben vielen Verletzten – 137 Menschen den Tod. Unter ihnen auch einige Kinder. All ihre Träume, Erwartungen und Ängste begannen und endeten noch in Sichtweite dieses Bahnhofs. Das war zwar nicht der Grund für seine Stillegung – dafür war der schönere, größere und modernere Bahnhof verantwortlich, über den die Strecke nun führen sollte – aber nach dieser Tragödie weinte ihm niemand auch nur eine Träne nach. Diese düstere Geschichte begleitete mich bei jedem meiner Schritte entlang der verfallenen Gleisen. Der Wind und die Kälte zerrten an meiner Entschlossenheit, aber immerhin regnete es nicht und so ließ ich mich auf meinem Weg zum alten Bahnhofsgebäude nicht entmutigen und schloss stattdessen eine Reihe Fotos, von denen bestimmt am Ende einige all die Mühen wert sein würden. Seltsamerweise entdeckte ich um so mehr Müll, je näher ich dem Bahnhof kam. Inzwischen nicht mehr nur Plastik, Blech und Glas, sondern auch alte Bananenschalen, weggeworfene Äpfel, angebissene und gamlige Butterbrote und weitere Unapptetitlichkeiten. Es war fast als hätte jemand eine Spur aus Müll gelegt, die direkt zum Bahnhof führte. Ich musste kurz an das Märchen von Hänsel und Gretel denken, auch wenn Brotkrumen eine weitaus angenehmere Markierung waren. Um nicht jedes mal in irgendetwas ekliges zu treten, musste ich mit der Zeit ziemlich kreativ werden. Seltsamerweise waren die Schienen selbst beinahe Müllfrei, weswegen ich mich letztlich entschied lieber auf ihnen zu laufen, statt Slalom durch den Müll zu laufen. Natürlich hätte ich versuchen können noch weiter Abseits der schienen zu gehen, aber dort wuchsen dichte Dornenbüsche und anderes Gestrüpp und es wäre noch anstrengender sich hindurchzukämpfen. Also wählte ich die Schienen. Es war irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich mich hin und wieder umsah oder auf die Geräusche eines herannahenden Zugs wartete, obwohl auf diesen Gleisen schon lang keiner mehr gefahren war. Trotzdem glaubt ich ein oder zwei mal tatsächlich ein fernes vibrieren zu hören. Wahrscheinlich ist die Angst von Zügen überfahren zu werden im modernen Menschen einfach zu tief verwurzelt. So tief wie die unserer Vorfahren vor Löwen oder Wölfen. Und immerhin ist die Aussicht von mehreren Tonnen Metall zerquetscht zu werden ja auch nicht gerade erstrebenswert. Nach einer Weile konnte ich aber dem Drang mich umzudrehen wiederstehen und ehe ich mich versah ragte das aufgegebene Bahnhofsgebäude düster vor mir auf. Die Sonne war bereits zur Hälfte hinter dem Horizont versunken und das rötliche Licht verlieh dem alten Gebäude etwas bedrohliches. Trotzdem schoß ich erneut einige Fotos. Bedrohlich war immerhin besser als langweilig. Durch den versiegelten Haupteingang gab es kein durchkommen, also folgte ich den Schienen in den Bahnhof hinein. Drinnen war es bereits ein ganzes Stück dunkler als vor dem Gebäude, da das Dämmerlicht nur durch die überwiegend blinden und gelegentlich zersplitterten Fenster eindringen konnte. Trotzdem konnte ich die beeindruckend hohe Decke sehen, von der bereits einige Ziegel heruntergefallen waren. Es war hier drin vollkommen still. Hatte ich draußen noch das Zirpen von Grillen oder die Geräusche der fernen Autobahn gehört, gab es im Bahnhof nur meinen Herzschlag und ab und an das verstörende Geräusch des Windes, der sich seinen Weg durch alle Ritzen und Öffnungen des alten Gebäudes bahnte. Ich kletterte an der Bahnsteigkante hoch, wobei ich mir gleich an einem scharfkantigen Stein meine Jeanshose zeriss und mir eine – zum Glück nur recht oberflächliche – Schürfwunde zuzog. Trotzdem schaffte ich es hinaufzugelangen und sah mich noch einmal etwas genauer um. Auf dem Bahnsteig, auf dem ich mich nun befand, standen noch immer Sitzbänke und eine dreckige und verschmierte Wartekabine. Auf dem Boden lagen Zeitungen, Dosen und weiterer Müll und auch die Mülltonnen neben den Bänken quollen vor Abfall über. Soweit ich es erkennen konnte, sah es auf den vier anderen Bahnsteigen nicht anders aus. Mit einem einzigen Unterschied. Während neun der Gleise erwartungsgemäß leer waren, befand sich auf Gleis ganz offensichtlich ein Zug. Soweit ich ihn erkennen konnte, handelte es sich um eine arg mitgenommene Regionalbahn, die sicher schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Trotzdem war ich überrascht hier überhaupt einen Zug vorzufinden. Eigentlich hätten sie doch alle aus dem Bahnhof befördert oder notfalls demontiert werden sollen. Allein schon wegen des Materialwerts. Aber egal, auf diese Weise versprach mein kleiner Ausflug noch interessanter zu werden als gedacht. Vielleicht schaffte ich es ja sogar in den Zug zu gelangen und ihn mir von innen anzusehen. Ich ging also in Richtung Treppe, um zum entsprechenden Gleis zu gelangen. Die Treppe machte dabei keinen besonders guten Eindruck. Von unten zog mir ein etwas fauliger Geruch entgegen und der graue Stein der Treppenstufen war bereits an mehreren Stellen stark abgebröckelt. Bei zwei Stufen war es so schlimm, dass sie praktisch nicht mehr vorhanden war, weswegen ich sie mit einem einzigen großen Schritt überbrücken musste. Dabei wünschte ich mir, dass ich mein Sportprogramm etwas gewissenhafter durchgezogen hätte. Vor allem die Dehnübungen hätten mir hier sicher geholfen. Trotzdem kann ich, zwar voller Adrenalin und mit einigen Schweisstropfen, aber dennoch heil unten an. Der Geruch war dort sogar noch intensiver. Es roch nach verdorbenen Lebensmitteln, ungewaschener Haut, Urin und anderen wenig angenehmen Dingen. Noch immer war es auszuhalten, aber trotzdem breitete sich eine latente Übelkeit in mir aus. Um die Quelle des Geruchs ausfindig zu machen, schaltete ich die Taschenlampenfunktion meines Handys an, wobei ich zuvor noch bemerkte, dass ich hier absolut keinen Empfang zu haben schien. In irgendeinem entlegenen Fleckchen Erde wäre das ja nicht verwunderlich gewesen, aber auch wenn dieser Bahnhof verlassen war und sich in seiner direkten Umgebung keine Wohnhäuser oder Geschäfte befanden, war er doch Teil einer Stadt. Zumindest etwas Empfang sollte man da doch erwarten. Aber über die defizitie des örtlichen Handynetzes konnte ich mich später beschweren. Stattdessen suchte ich mit dem hellen Lichtstrahl nach der Quelle des ekelhaften Geruchs. Eigenartigerweise fand ich aber nichts. Zwar war Korridor erwartungsgemäß schmutzig, staubig und heruntergekommen, überall lagen verstreute Schutthaufen und es gab auch kleine Pfützen an jene Stellen, wo das Dach nicht mehr dicht war. Aber es gab nichts, was diesen Gestank rechtfertigte. Letztlich entdeckte ich zumindest einige herumliegende Dosen, Flaschen, Zigarettenkippen und zerknüllte Zeitungen, die in einer beinah geraden Linie angeordnet waren und genau in die Richtung führten, in der sich Gleis 10 befand. Erneut musste ich an Hänsel und Gretel denken. Hatten sich hier irgendwelche Bahnangestellten einen letzten Scherz erlaubt, bevor der Bahnhof aufgegeben worden war? Schritt für Schritt folgte ich der Spur, wobei ich sorgsam auf jeden meiner Schritte achtete, um nicht in der Dunkelheit über irgendetwas zu stolpern. Endlich fand ich den Aufgang zum Bahnsteig von Gleis 10 ganz am Ende des Bahnhofs. Anders als manch anderer Bahnhof besaß dieser nur einen Eingang und endete an dieser Seite mit einer massiven Mauer. Auf eben diese Mauer fiel der Lichtstrahl meines Smartphones als ich in Richtung des Aufgangs abbog und legte einen mit Kreide oder Stein an die Wand geschriebenen Buchstaben frei. Ein großes weiße „h“ und dahinter ein Ausrufezeichen. Das Schwenken meiner Taschenlampe legte mir die ganze Botschaft offen, die dort geschrieben stand: „Rette Dich! Sie sind schrecklich!“ Was sollte das bedeuten? Wer hatte das geschrieben? Und wann? War das irgendein blöder Scherz? Die Fragen drehten sich in meinem Kopf und gaben einer unbestimmten uralten Angst tief in meinem Bauch Nahrung, die endgültig die Oberhand zu gewinnen drohte, als ich auf dem Boden eine zerissene Lederjacke und einen weißen Turnschuh fand. Auf dem Turnschuh waren eindeutig Blutstropfen und entlang der Risse auf der Jacke hatte sich ein dicker weißlicher Schimmelflaum gebildet. NUR entlang der Risse. Wahrscheinlich gab es irgendeine logische Erklärung für all das, aber inmitten des stillen verfallenen Bahnhofs kurz vor dem Einbruch der Nacht, fiel sie mir ums verrecken nicht ein. Stattdessen riet mir eine innere Stimme das Gebäude schleunigst wieder zu verlassen. Beinah hätte ich es auch getan und den Rest des Sonntags gemütlich auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher verbracht, aber letztlich siegten Neugier und Abenteuerlust. Aus welchem Grund hatte ich die Reise denn sonst unternommen, wenn nicht um Geheimnisse zu ergründen? Eigentlich war das doch ein riesiger Glücksfall. Ich nahm also all meinen Mut zusammen und ging die Stufen zum Bahnsteig hinauf, wobei ich – als Zugeständnis an die warnende Stimme in meinem Kopf – einen herumliegenden großen und scharfkantigen Stein mitnahm. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wozu ich ihn gebrauchen sollte, beruhigte mich das Gewicht in meiner rechten Hand doch wenigstens genug, um die nächsten Schritte zu wagen. Die Treppe war in einem besseren Zustand als die erste, weswegen mir der Aufstieg problemlos gelang. Inzwischen war es auch Oben so gut wie dunkel. Die Sonne musste mittlerweile untergegangen sein, aber da beinahe Vollmond war, drang noch etwas silbriges Licht durch die gesprungenen Fenster und ließ mich auch ohne die Taschenlampe die Umrisse des Zuges erkennen. Der üble Geruch war inzwischen noch intensiver geworden und schien irgendwie von dem Zug auszugehen. Trotzdem trat ich noch näher und beleuchtete den Wagon vor mir mit meiner Taschenlampe. Der Zug war anscheinend einstmals rot gewesen, war aber nun ausgeblichen und eher rosa. Hier und da waren Graffitis in grellen Farben auf den Wagon gesprüht. Die meisten davon konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht entziffern. Mit einer Ausnahme. Links von der Eingangstür hatte jemand hastig die Worte „Hüte dich vor den Hütern!“ gesprüht. Erneut bohrte sich eine winzige Klinge aus eisiger Angst in mein Herz und es kostete mich einige Willenskraft, dem Drang zur Umkehr zu widerstehen. Bevor mich der Mut verließ, drückte ich die Klinke an der Einstiegstür herunter und zog mit aller Kraft daran. Zu meiner großen Überraschung ging sie mühelos auf. Sofort schlug mir ein Schwall übelriechender feuchter Luft entgegen und ich musste dem Reflex widerstehen, mich sofort zu übergegen. Ich zog den Kragen meines T-Shirts als kümmerlichen Ersatz für eine Atemmaske über meine Nase und stieg in den Zug ein. Durch meine dünnen Schuhe fühlte ich sofort den dicken weichen Teppich mit dem der Zug ausgestattet war. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern einen solchen Boden schon einmal bei einem modernen Zug gesehen zu haben. Ansonsten war eigentlich alles so wie man es erwartete. Ein enger Gang, mehrere Sitzreihen mit grün gepolsterten Sitzen… Moment mal. Waren die nicht normalerweise blau oder vielleicht noch grau? Ich ging näher auf einen der Zweierplätze zu und leuchtete darauf. Ekel stieg in mir auf, alls ich an einigen Stellen unter dem vermeintlich grünen Sitzpolster blasse blaue Flecken durchscheinen sah. Bei dem grünen Überzug handelte es sich keinesfalls um ein Sitzbezug, wie ich zuvor angenommen hatte. Vielmehr war das einfach nur Schimmel, dick gewachsen wie ein Polster. Erneut meldete sich in mir ein instinktiver Würgereflex und Magensäure kroch brennend meine Kehle hoch. Nur ebenso schaffte ich es mich nicht selbst zu besudeln. Dieser Erfolg an Selbstbeherrschung wurde aber zunichte gemacht, als ich mir als nächstes den „Teppich“ ansah. Auch er bestand aus einem dichten weichen Schimmelflaum, dessen sporen bei jedem meiner Schritte aufgewirbelt wurden. Nun konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass ich mich direkt auf meine Schuhe übergab. Immerhin brachte ich es noch zustande zuvor mein T-Shirt wegzuziehen, aber dafür stieg mir der Geruch auch wieder voll in die Nase, was meinen Brechreiz nur noch steigerte. Als mein Brechreiz endlich abgeklungen war, gab es für mich nur noch einen Wunsch: Raus hier! Diese Gesundheitsgefahr war wirklich kein Abenteuer der Welt wert. Doch fast im selben Augenblick hörte ich, wie die Türen sich verriegelten und der Zug sich rappelt in Bewegung setzte. Verzweifet rüttelte ich an der verrosteten Tür, aber es tat sich nichts. Der Zug nahm nach und nach an Geschwindigkeit auf und mir blieb nichts as abzuwarten, wohin dieser schimmelverseuchte Zug mich bringen würde. Wie zum Teufel bewegte er sich überhaupt? Hier funktionierte schon lange nichts mehr. Auch die Oberleitungen waren an mehreren Stellen gerissen. Der Zug konnte gar nicht fahren. Und dennoch tat er genau das. Durch die schmierigen Fenster sah ich im Mondlicht den Bahnhof und danach Gestrüp und Bäume an mir vorbeiziehen. Das musste ein Traum sein. Das konnte einfach nur ein Traum sein. Aber ich hatte andererseits noch nie von Träumen gehört, die so erbärmlich stanken. Resigniert beschloss ich mich durch den Zug zu bewegen, um zu schauen, ob es irgendwo etwas weniger eklig war. Aber das nächste Abteil sah nicht viel besser aus als dieses. Auch hier gab es überall unmengen von Schimmel und Schmutz und noch dazu quollen auch die hin und wieder an den Seiten angebrachten Mülleimer vor Unrat über. Meine Verzweiflung und mein Ekel wuchsen und ich hatte das ungute Gefühl meine Lunge nach dieser Fahrt gleich im Sondermüll entsorgen zu müssen. Falls ich hier noch rauskam. Das ließ sich bei uralten Zügen die auf magische Weise anscheinend von Selbst losfuhren wohl nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Beim dritten Abteil wurde ich aber positiv überrascht. Zwar war auch hier noch der eklige Geruch wahrzunehmen und die Sitze waren feucht und voller Stockflecken, aber immerhin hatte der Boden keinen widerlichen Teppich und auch die Sitze waren nicht bewachsen. Zumindest die meisten. So sehr es mir widerstrebte, aber am Ende überwand ich mich, mich auf einen der Sitze niederzulassen, der zwar zerfleddert aber noch verhältnismäßig sauber aussah. Trotzdem fühlte ich die ekelhafte Feuchtigkeit durch meine Hose und mein T-Shirt und versuchte mich dadurch abzulenken, dass ich der nächtlichen Landschaft beim Vorbeiziehen zusah. Irgendwann würde der Zug anhalten müssen, dachte ich noch. Dann schlief ich ein. Ich erwachte durch den klang einer schrillen und eigenartigen Stimme: „Guten Abend. Ihre Fahrkarte bitte.“ Einen süßen Moment lang dachte ich noch, dass ich alles nur geträumt hatte und lediglich in einem modernen und normalen Zug eingeschlafen war. Dann aber öffnete ich die Augen und die schöne Illusion zerstob wie Morgennebel unter der Wüstensonne. Ich sah in ein blaßes, dünnes und hässliches Gesicht. Der vermeintliche Kontrolleur besaß keine wirklichen Lippen, sondern nur spitze weiße Zähne, die selbst im fahlen Mondlicht blitzten. Seine Haut war gräulich und wirkte dünn und trocken wie altes Pergament. Aus seinem Kopf sproßen nur ein paar wenige strähnige Haare und er stank noch schlimmer als die beiden ersten Zugabteile zusammen. Seine Hände waren lange dünne Klauen, die in ungeschnittenen gelblichen Fingernägeln endete. Vor allem aber sagte mir ein uralter Instinkt, dass er kein Mensch war. Nicht einmal ein alter, hässlicher und heruntergekommener. Dieses Wissen gab mir die Kraft blitzartig aufzustehen und die dürre Kreatur aus dem Weg zu schieben. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass das sehr einfach werden würde, aber meine Schulter fühlte sich danach beinah an als wäre sie gegen massiven Stahl geprallt. So zerbrechlich wie es aussah war das Wesen offensichtlich nicht. Jedenfalls rannte ich in Richtung des nächsten Abteils, auch wenn mir klar war, dass ich in einem Zug nicht so einfach davonlaufen konnte. Mein Überlebensinstinkt verlangte von mir es zumindest zu versuchen. Hinter mir rief das ekelhafte Ding erneut „Ihre Fahrkarte! Bleiben Sie stehen. Ich will Ihre Fahrkarte sehen!“ Ich hörte seine Schritte bereits hinter mir näher kommen. Hektisch drückte und fummelte ich an der Tür des Abteils herum, während das rumpeln des eigentlich ausrangierten Zuges in meinen Ohren dröhnte. Trotzdem wusste ich, dass dieses Ding bald bei mir sein würde. Endlich hatte ich die Tür geöffnet und schloss sie gerade noch bevor mich die Kreatur erreichen konnte. Seltsamerweise versuchte sie gar nicht mir ins Abteil zu folgen. Und als ich mich in den – mit einem mal von gedämpftem gelben Licht erleuchteten – Abteil umsah, wusste ich auch warum. Dieser Teil des Zuges war wohl einst eine Art Boardbistro gewesen. Es gab eine kleine Theke und mehrere Tische. Und an diesen Tischen saß sicher ein dutzend Wesen die genauso aussahen wie der abscheuliche Fahrkartenkontrolleur. Einige von ihnen trugen zerfetze Kleider – Anzüge, Uniformen von Bahnangestelten, Shirts – die meisten waren aber nackt. Sie alle waren dürr, lippenlos und fast kahl und zwei von ihnen zeigten mit ihren dünnen Mündern ein ekelhaftes breites Lächeln, dessen bloßer Anblick etwas in mir zerstörte. Sie machten aber immerhin zunächst keine Anstalten mich anzugreifen, sondern stopften seelenruhig seit Jahren verdorbenen Kuchen, pelzige Suppe und Kaffee, in dem dicke Schimmelstücke schwammen, in sich hinein. Einer kaute auch an etwas, das verdächtig nach einem mit Maden durchzogenen menschlichen Bein aussah. Ich musste sofort an den herrenlosen Schuh an der Treppe zu Gleis 10 denken. Es war alles in allem so ziemlich das ekelhafteste, was ich je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und der Gestank hier drin war grauenhaft. Ein paar Herzschläge gab es nur schmatzende Gestalten und lächelnde Gesichter. Dann aber erhob sich eine der Gestalten – es war der größte von Ihnen – und nahm sich ein rostiges, auf dem Tisch liegendes Messer. „Du hast keine Fahrkarte.“ zischte die abscheuliche Gestalt. „Du musst verschwinden oder mit uns essen.“ Diese Wahl fiel mir nicht schwer. „Dann verschwinde ich einfach. Haltet nur kurz den Zug an und ich komme nie wieder her.“ Das Wesen lächelte und schütelte leicht den grotesken Kopf, während es erneut einige Schritte auf mich zuging. „Du verstehst nicht. Du bist ohne Fahrkarte eingestiegen. Deshalb musst du mit uns essen. Oder verschwinden!“ Er fuhr sich zur Erläuterung mit dem Messer über die Kehle und nun begriff auch ich überdeutlich, wovon er sprach. „Ich kann das nicht essen. Das ist ekelhaft! Und es wird mich krank machen!“ schrieb ich in Panik, doch in den Augen des Wesens und seiner Gefährten zeigte sich nicht die geringste Spur von Mitleid. „Also wirst du verschwinden.“ Es klang wie eine Feststellung. Ohne jede Emotion. Sogar ohne Boshaftigkeit. In mir allerdings kochten die Emotionen hoch, während mir das Wesen noch näher kam und ich genau die blauen Augen in dem pergamentartigen Gesicht sehen konnte. Ganz besonders die Todesangst. „Lasst ihr mich gehen, wenn ich esse?“ Das Wesen blieb stehen und sah aus als würde es überlegen. „Ja.“ sagte es schließlich. „Aber nur, wenn du alles aufisst. Setz dich!“ befahl das Ding mit gebieterischer Stimme und anscheinend hatte ich keine andere Wahl, auch wenn sich mir schon jetzt der Magen umdrehte. Dennoch schob ich mich schweren Herzens an den widerlichen Wesen vorbei, um den einzigen freien Platz in dem verfallenen Boardbistro einzunehmen. Auch wenn ich peinlichst genau darauf achte, keines von den dürren Monstern zu berühren, konnte ich doch nicht vermeiden das ein oder andere mal einen trockenen Arm, oder einen nackten Oberkörper zu streifen. Eines der Wesen machte daraufhin sogar eine anzügliche Geste und Griff mir in den Schritt, was mich beinah erneut zum Kotzen gebracht hätte. Letztendlich fand ich mich aber auf meinem Platz wieder. Vor mir eine verrotete Tischdecke und ein vergammeltes schleimiges Stück graugrüner Torte auf einem halb gesprungenen Teller. Von dem Tortenstück ging ein stechender Geruch aus. Hind und wieder sah ich, wie sich etwas darin bewegte. „Nun iss! Iss, wenn du nicht verschwinden willst.“ Und ich gehorchte. Alles in mir wehrte sich dagegen und der erste Bissen war unerträglich ekelhaft. Allein die Konsistenz un der Gedanke an das was ich da aß ließen mich würgen und den Geschmack würde ich nie wieder in meinem Leben loswerden. Beim zweite Bissen zerteilte ich eine Made mit meinen Zähnen, die immer noch besser schmeckte als die Torte in der sie steckte. Jeder weitere Bissen war zwar eine Tortur, aber irgendwann hatte ich tatsächlich das ganze Stück hinuntergewürgt. Mein Magen rebellierte und ich glaubte schon zu spüren wie sich das verdorbene Essen in meinem Organismus ausbreitete. Trotzdem hatte ich es geschafft. „Ich habe aufgegessen. Lasst mich nun gehen. Bitte.“ Der Große, der schon zuvor mit mir gesprochen hatte und der direkt neben mir saß beugte sich zu mir. Sein dürres knochiges Gesicht war mir ganz nah und sein stinkender Atem bließ mir durch seine scharfen Zähne ins Gesicht. „Du hast noch nicht alles gegessen.“ sagte er und nun war seine Stimme alles andere als emotionslos, sondern drückte beinah Vorfreude aus. Bei diesen Worten reichte mir eines der anderen Wesen – es war dasjenige, welches mir zuvor in den Schritt gegriffen hatte – den Teller mit dem halb verspeisten Bein. „Guten Appetit“ sagte es und fuhr sich mit seiner langen Zunge lasziv über seine lippenlose Mundöffnung. Irgendwie vermutete ich, dass es weiblich war und dass es sich dabei um ein „Versprechen“ handelte. Dieser Gedanke ekelte mich beinah so sehr an wie das Leichenteil auf meinem Teller. Aber nur beinah. Ich hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Ich würde lieber sterben als zum Kannibalen zu werden. „Das esse ich nicht ihr Wichser!“ schrie ich, während ich unvermittelt auf den Tisch sprang und dabei die ekelhaften Speisen zur Seite schleuderte. Ich hätte selbst nicht gedacht, dass mir ein solches Kunststück gelingen würde. Eine der Kreaturen hackte sofort mit ihrem Messer nach mir, aber da war ich bereits vom Tisch herunter. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Angst einem so eine Kraft und Schnelligkeit verleihen konnte. Einige blaße Hände versuchen nach mir zu greifen, allen voran das Wesen (es oder sie?), welches mir das eindeutige Angebot gemacht hatte. Aber ich konnte ihnen entwischen. So schnell ich konnte zog ich die Tür zur nächsten Kabine auf und rannte direkt in das Wesen hinein, welches vorhin meine Fahrkarte sehen wollte. Dieses mal verlangte es nicht danach. Wahrscheinlich war es dafür ohnehin zu spät. Stattdessen packte es meinen Arm, als ich gerade an ihm vorbei gerannt war. Sein Griff war hart wie Stahl und ich dachte schon meine Flucht wäre hier zu Ende. Aber da fiel mir der Stein in meiner rechten Hand wieder ein. Mit aller Kraft ließ ich ihn wieder und wieder auf den Ellbogen der Gestalt herabsausen. Das Wesen heulte laut auf. Und als sich gerade die Tür der Fahrerkabine wieder öffnete und die Kreaturen aus dem Boardbistro begannen die Kabine zu betreten, hörte ich ein trockenes Knacken und sah, dass sich der Unterarm des Wesens fast von seinem Oberarm getrennt hatte. Ich zog fest daran und löste so auch noch die dünne Verbindung aus trockener Haut. Der Unterarm riss ab und ich nahm ihn aus einem Impuls heraus einfach mit. Dann begann ich zum nächsten Abteil zu flüchten. Der grosteske Kontrolleur war zu sehr mit seinen Schmerzen beschäftigt um mir nachzulaufen und blockierte noch dazu den Weg für meine anderen Verfolger. Ich öffnete die Tür und wechselte in das nächste vollkommen verschimmelte Abteil. Der Geruch war mir diesmal aber herzlich egal. Ich atmete trotzdem tief ein und aus und drehte mich dann um, um den Arm des Wesens so vor die Tür zu klemmen, dass sie verriegelt war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob meine Verfolger dadurch aufgehalten werden würden, aber was besseres fiel mir einfach nicht ein. Fieberhaft überlegte ich, wie ich entkommen konnte. Gerade hatte der Zug keine besonders hohe Geschwindigkeit. Ich könnte abspringen und mir dabei entweder alle Knochen brechen, sterben oder halbwgs unbeschadet überleben und diesen Viechern entkommen. Selbst wenn meine Überlebenschancen nicht besonders hoch waren, so waren sie doch besser als in diesem Zug. Wie um diesen Gedanken zu untermauern bemerkte ich nun, dass einer meiner Verfolger an der Tür rüttelte. Aber der ekelhafte Unterarm hielt noch stand. Dennoch musste ich schnellstens hier verschwinden. Da ich keine Möglichkeit sah die Tür aufzubekommen, schleuderte ich den schweren Stein so oft gegen eines der blinden Fenster, bis es endlich in viele kleine Stücke zerbarst. Fast im selben Moment zerbrach auch der Arm und die Tür zur Kabine öffnete sich. Mehr als ein dutzend dieser Kreaturen wartete dort auf ihre Rache. Ich hatte also keine Zeit, um zu zögern. Ich stieg schnell auf einen der verschimmelten schleimigen Sitze, wobei ich beinah abrutschte und schaffte es irgendwie mich durch das Fenster zu quetschen. Ich spürte noch, wie mich dünne Finger am Bein berührten und wie die scharfkantigen Glasreste in meinen Körper schnitten. Dann begann der Fall. Die Schmerzen des Aufpralls waren unbeschreiblich und einen Moment lang war ich kurz davor dem Lockruf der gnädigen Ohnmacht nachzugeben, die über mich kommen wollte. Aber ich wusste, dass das mein Ende bedeutet hätte. Zwar war der Zug vorerst weitergefahren – so viel hatte ich noch mitbekommen – aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie anhalten und nach mir suchen würden. Vorsichtig versuchte ich aufzustehen indem ich mit beiden Armen hochstemmte und wurde sofort mit einem stechenden Schmerz in meinem rechten Arm bestraft. Ich sank zurück auf den Boden und betrachtete meinen Arm. Er stand in einem unnatürlichen Winkel ab und war ganz offensichtlich gebrochen. So eine Scheisse! Trotzdem hatte ich unterm Strich noch Glück gehabt. Zwar hatte ich die Schnitte vom Fenster, die mir im schlimmsten Fall eine Blutvergiftung einbringen konnten und eben einen gebrochenen rechten Arm, aber sonst beschränkten sich meine Verletzungen auf Schürfwunden, Blaue Flecken und Prellungen. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte ich auch eine Gehirnerschütterung, aber das war im Moment meine geringste Sorge. Immerhin war ich am Leben und vorerst entkommen. Nun musste ich nur noch in die Zivilisation zurückkehren und mich verarzten lassen. Ich stemmte mich mit meinem gesunden Arm hoch und sah mich um, um festzustellen, wo ich mich befand. Allerdings konnte ich in der Dunkelheit nicht allzu viel erkennen und hatte zudem mein Handy bei dem Sturz irgendwo verloren. Also hielt ich mich an die einzige Orientierung, die ich hier besaß: Einige ferne Lichter am Horizont rechts von mir und ein Trampelpfad entlang der Gleise, der in Richtung der Lichter führte. Die ersten Schritte waren nicht leicht und ich wäre einige Male beinah umgekippt. Aber irgendwie brachte ich es fertig, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und betete, dass man mich nicht entdecken würde. Als ich die Quelle der Lichter nach vielen Stunden endlich vor mir sah, hätte ich beinah laut aufgeschrien. Sie stammten von dem alten Bahnhof. Ich war nun wieder genau dort, wo die schrecklichen Kreaturen herkamen und lief im Grunde sprichwörtlich in die Höhle des Löwen hinein. Meine Verletzungen, die ich im Zuge der Erleichterung über mein Entkommen fast vergessen hatte, begannen angesichts dieser Enttäuschung wieder zu brennen und zu pochen. Verdammt. Ich brauchte einen Arzt, ein Bad und vor allem Sicherheit. Was würde ich nicht alles geben für die Sicherheit der Stadt. Falls es in meinem Leben ab jetzt noch so etwas wie Sicherheit gab, nachdem ich nun wusste, mit was für Kreaturen wir unsere Existenz auf dieser Erde teilen. Aber wie dem auch sei. Ich würde ohnehin kein Leben mehr haben, wenn ich nicht an diesem Bahnhof vorbei und irgendwie wieder in die Stadt gelangen könnte, also musste ich … Plötzlich sprangen mehrere dürre Gestalten aus den Büschen am Wegesrand und umringten mich so blitzartig und koordiniert, dass es kein Entkommen mehr gab. Sie hatten mich mit den Bahnhofslichtern angelockt wie eine Motte mit einer Kerzenflamme oder wie Strandräuber ein Schiff mit einem falschen Leuchtsignal. Ich sah mir die Kreaturen vor mir genauer an. Zwar sahen sie alle mehr oder weniger gleich aus, aber dennoch erkannte ich in einer von ihnen diejenige, die es anscheinend auf mich abgesehen hatte, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie so schnell hierher gekommen war. „Hallo mein Hübscher. Da haben wir dich ja doch wiedergefunden.“ sagte sie mit einer lasziven und doch schrillen und abstoßenden Stimme, die mir mehr Übelkeit bereitete als ihr Atem und ihr widerliches Äußeres. Dann packten mich gleich mehrere ihrer Gefährten und schleiften mich in Richtung Bahnhof. Ich wollte mich zwar dagegen wehren, aber ich hatte ganz einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu. Sie brachten mich in diesem Raum, der wohl einmal ein Lagerraum des Bahnhofs gewesen war. Auch hier ist der Boden voller Schimmel. Und die Decke. Und die Wände. Vor allem die Wände. Gerade hier bin ich mir besonders sicher, denn ich stecke bereits seit mehreren Tagen bis zur Brust in diesem Schimmel. Außer mir gibt es hier noch weitere Menschen. Einen Mann und eine Frau. Wer sie sind, weiß ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich wissen sie das selbst nicht mehr. Sie reden nicht mit mir und auch nicht miteinander und blicken nur apathisch an die Wand. Beide sind sie ausgemergelt. Sie haben kaum noch Fleisch auf den Knochen. Und es wir jeden Tag weniger. Auch das weiß ich genau. Denn sie schneiden es ihnen ab. Muskel um Muskel. Von Armen und Beinen und anderen Stellen ihrer Körper. Und dann füttern sie mich damit. Jeden Tag. Erst habe ich mich geweigert zu essen. Aber irgendwann war ich zu hungrig. Irgendwann hab ich ein Stück vom Arm der Frau gegessen. Es war noch warm vom Leben und doch schon vom Schimmel überwuchert. Wie alles hier. Dann wollte ich immer mehr davon und habe mich nicht längert geweigert. Sie sagen, dass ich nicht so bin wie die beiden. Dass ich zu höherem bestimmt bin. Dazu, so zu werden wie sie. „Sie“, das sind die Hüter. Die Hüter, vor denen mich die Aufschrift am Zug gewarnt hatte. Die Hüter des Verfalls. Wenn meine Verwandlung vollendet ist, will Lisa mich zu ihrem Gefährten nehmen. Ja, ihren Namen kenne ich jetzt. Und noch immer Ekel ich mich vor ihr. Aber der Ekel wird immer weniger. Mit Jedem Tag, der vergeht. So wie meine Haare und meine Lippen. Bald schon – das spüre ich – werde ich sie sogar lieben. Ich werde sie lieben. Mit Leib und Seele. Und alles Leben hassen. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen